


red, the prettiest color

by spirited_rant



Category: Assassination Classroom, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: And gore, Child Abuse, Dark Shiota Nagisa, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Koro-sensei is trying his best, M/M, Nagisa is very trigger happy, Slender Man is Slendy, behavioral inconsistency, im just making this shit up at this point, lots of blood, nagisa loves to drink the crimson stuff, nagisa's moniker is viper, slendy is a proud and protective papa, the boss man and his murderous assistants, the creeps are one big happy murder family, they're really out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirited_rant/pseuds/spirited_rant
Summary: He always felt that someone was staring at him, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. This has been going on for two weeks, and whenever he plays outside there is always something at the corner of his eye. But whenever he turns to look at it, that something is always gone, making him wonder if his imagination is playing tricks on him again, conjuring up imaginary people due to the loneliness of not having any friends. It was weird, as he was always hearing static whenever he caught sight of whatever was watching him.Shiota Nagisa was 6 years old when he met the Faceless One.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Slender Man
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic and i had this plot bunny for a while. also, there's so many behavioral inconsistencies about the creeps that it's not even funny but i kind of made it that way so that it will fit the storyline, please don't send any hate. anyways, enjoy the story!

He always felt that someone was staring at him, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. This has been going on for two weeks, and whenever he plays outside there is always something at the corner of his eye. But whenever he turns to look at it, that something is always gone, making him wonder if his imagination is playing tricks on him again, conjuring up imaginary people due to the loneliness of not having any friends. It was weird, as he was always hearing static whenever he caught sight of whatever was watching him.

After one week of feeling that he was being watched whenever he went outside, the watcher seemed to enter their home now, too. When his mother beats him for not being a ‘good daughter’, when he is alone in his room tending to his injuries, especially when he is about to fall asleep, the static always grows louder.

It wasn’t until one night that he discovered who, or rather _what_ , was watching him.

Shiota Nagisa was 6 years old when he met the Faceless One.

He was locked up in his room that night, as his mother threw a fit when he refused to wear the dresses again, he had the bruises to prove it. His room suddenly went cold, and he there was a faint static going around his head. As such, he didn’t notice that outside noises had stopped, it was totally silent. 

His attention went to the door when it slowly opened with a creak. He feared that his mother had decided that she was going to _persuade_ him again to wear dresses, but to his wonder a pale hand creeped slowly on the side of the door as it opened bit by bit. The fingers of the hand were ridiculously long, he noticed. Once the door was fully opened he stared in amazement once the figure revealed himself, he was so _tall!_ So tall, in fact, that the man had to slightly crouch in order to get in his room. His eyes continued to go up and up until it rested upon the man’s face, or rather, the lack thereof. It was just a pale, smooth canvas.

Strange. It was strange. But Nagisa felt no fear.

The man stared back at him, or at least, Nagisa assumed that it was staring at him as the head was tilted downwards towards him. The man cocked his head, and curious, Nagisa followed the action. It was silent for a few minutes after that, just the two of them staring at each other, but Nagisa, a very impatient but friendly child broke the silence.

“Who are you, mister?” he asked but there was no reply. He was not perturbed, however, and continued talking, “Are you a friend of my mother’s?”

Silence, until there was a barely noticeable shake of the head.

“Oh, goodie!” Nagisa cheered, he really hated his mother, so he was relieved that this strange man was not a friend of hers, “You can be my friend, then! I really don’t have any friends, other kids would just tease me because I wear girl clothes. But that’s not my fault!” as he rambled, he took the tall man’s hand and led them to his bed, “My mother is always forcing me to wear those, you see, and when I say no she hurts me…” he trailed off.

The man tilted his head again, and he seemed to regard Nagisa for a moment. Slowly, the man raised his huge hand and it landed gently on Nagisa’s head. It completely enveloped the boy’s head, and the static grew louder, but Nagisa was not afraid, because for the first time, he finally had a friend. 

He didn’t remember when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the tall man was gone.

Nagisa was undeniably curious the next day. His mother had an accident, the knife cutting cleanly through two of her fingers. He watched the whole thing happen, and he was fascinated at the red liquid that came out of the stubs that used to be his mother’s index and middle finger. His mother was hysterical after that, going into shock, and he was giddy seeing it.

He concluded that it was pretty, and he would love to see it again. The new voices that were in his head agreed with it.

Weird, he didn’t remember having people in his head. He noticed that it started after the tall man touched his head, but they were comforting, nonetheless.

He didn’t get bothered by his mother the rest of the week, with her still nursing her injured hand. Nagisa was happy, it was the freedom that he had never felt before. The child thinks that it’s safe to assume that his mother just needs to be hurt so that this newfound freedom could last. No hurt, no dresses, just him and the tall man.

The voices in his head grew louder as time passed, urging him that his mother doesn’t deserve him, that he bathe his body in that pretty red. He would do that, but not now.

He wants to enjoy the taste of freedom first.

Nagisa had always been an intelligent, albeit strange, child. His mother claimed that he had never cried before, even when he was a baby, even when she was hurting him, he always stares at her with a calculating gaze. He thinks that his mother’s sanity started taking a down turn because of this, letting the paranoia of her only child consume her until it left his mother a little cuckoo. And as Nagisa prided himself in being intelligent, he suspected that the tall man was the one who had caused the accident. His mother was never clumsy before the accident, and he got the feeling that it wasn’t a coincidence.

The said man returned the next night, to Nagisa’s delight. The static was loud again, so were the voices, but for some reason this did not bother the child. In fact it was a comfort.

“Were you the one who cut her fingers?” the bluenette had asked, tilting his head. The man seemed to study him for a moment, as if to gauge a reaction, before the man gave the slightest of nods, making the child feel excited, “I really loved it, the red was sooo pretty! And she didn’t even bother me because she was ‘in pain’!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling in poorly hidden glee.

The man cocked his head to the side, curious.

“By the way, what’s your name mister?” Nagisa asked, “I keep calling you ‘the man’ or ‘the tall man’ in my head, and it’s weird.” He scrunched up his nose.

There was silence, and then the static grew impossibly loud.

**“Slenderman.”**

Nagisa’s eyes went wide, staring at the tall man’s head when the deep baritone voice echoed through his head, silencing the other voices occupying it.

“You spoke! In my head!” the child exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he stared in amazement, “You’re so amazing, Slendy!”

Slenderman moved as if he was huffing, whether in exasperation and amusement. Then the man was gently petting Nagisa’s hair, **“You will get along fine with Jeff, child.”**

Nagisa tilted his head, “Jeff? Who is he?”

**“He is part of my family that you will soon join, Nagi.”**

“A family!” Nagisa breathed, astonished. He never considered his mother as family, not after all she did to him. And he never knew a father, it was always Shiota Hiromi and Shiota Nagisa as far as he could remember. “You really spoil me, Slendy.” he grinned, sharp teeth making an appearance as blue eyes lightened up in excitement.

Slendy has already given him more than anyone ever did, and he loved him because of that. He’d gotten himself a friend from the tall man, he witnessed his mother’s little ‘accident’ (that was _glorious_ ), he discovered just how _pretty_ the color red was, and now he was going to get himself a family! Oh, how excited he was. 

And he loved how Slendy called him Nagi.

“When can I join?” he asked, elation in his veins and eyes bright.

**“Once you snap, young one.”**

Snap? 

He didn’t understand what Slendy said until a month after.

The tall man was visiting him every night, much to Nagisa’s delight. Throughout the course of that one month, Nagisa was the happiest that he had ever been, despite the mysterious murders going around the town. Thing is, he knows that Slendy has something to do with it because, more often than not, the victims of those violent murders are children.

Children who were bullying him and then they turn up dead the next day. When Nagisa first realized this, he asked Slendy, “Can I do what you do?”

**“Someday.”**

“No fair, I want to be the one to do it to my bullies,” Nagisa whined, pouting at the lost opportunities. “Can I watch when you do it again, though?” he pleaded, intentionally making his eyes bigger and intensifying his pout.

Slenderman seemed to study him for a moment before a chuckle sounded through his head, **“Yes, you will do fine as part of the family. You have such an interest in killing already, all you need to do is snap.”**

“Again with that snap!” the child complained.

**“You’ll understand. It won’t be long now.”** the man said, patting Nagisa’s head.

And throughout that month, the voices in his head had been growing louder and louder that at times it was hard to tune them out.

_“Stab, stab, stabby, stab, stab~”_

_“Isn’t red the prettiest color~? Why don’t you bathe in it~?”_

_“You’ll forever be free if you just do it, you know.”_

When the day came that his mother’s patience ran out, and her wounds healed enough, was also the day that any semblance of sanity that the child was holding broke. As Nagisa’s back collided with the wall, the voices were screaming at him now, static growing louder. One mantra was repeating over and over in his head.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill…_

He started giggling like a maniac. Even as his mother went for another hit, he didn’t stop laughing. 

“What the hell are you laughing about?” Hiromi screeched, steadily being creeped out as her child laughed and laughed and _laughed_. She couldn’t help but take a step back as Nagisa stood up from his position, walking towards her with unsteady steps, eyes hidden with his bangs, mouth grinning. He picked up a discarded knife on the kitchen counter, making Hiromi scramble further back, eyes widening in horror as Nagisa continued advancing on her. Her vision swam as a viper had instead replaced her child.

Said child was caressing the knife lovingly, staring down at his mother who tripped on her own two feet. His grin widened, all teeth as bloodlust was oozing from him in waves. The voices screamed their approval.

_Make her scream._

_Make her_ bleed.

“Ne, okaa-san~” he sing-songed, “what do you do when I beg you to let me go, hm~?”

Hiromi shivered, not answering the question and choosing to beg instead, “N-Nagisa, my sweet daughter-”

She screamed as the knife plunged into her right leg, making the blue-haired child laugh in utter glee.

“That’s right!” Nagisa clapped his hands, “You _ignore_ me as I beg you to let me go. I think it’s fair to do the same, don’t you agree? But after the taste of freedom that you’ve given me, I know all I’ve got to do is paint you into a _pretty red_ to make that freedom _permanent._ ”

Nagisa giggled as he plunged the knife again and again against his mother’s legs as she screamed, sobbing brokenly as she was begging him to stop. He didn’t want to ruin his fun this early into the night by hitting any vital organs, so he settled for the legs. He watched in fascination as more and more blood came out of the wounds he was inflicting towards his mother, and it wasn’t until some landed on his mouth that he _truly_ appreciated the crimson liquid.

“Oh,” Nagisa’s eyes widened in realization, looking towards Hiromi’s terror-filled gaze, purring, “Blood is _delicious._ ” 

Hiromi was mortified. Her legs were now shredded beyond recognition, and she didn’t know if the pain and blood loss was making her hallucinate but Nagisa’s eyes were red right now. Her eyes widened when _something_ appeared behind her child, as that _thing_ clearly wasn’t human. Too tall, no face at all. It was making her sick, the very presence of this being and the scent of her own blood proved too much as she vomited on herself.

“Ew!” Nagisa exclaimed in disgust, jumping back to avoid the vomit.

**“Child,”** he looked at Slendy, somehow making himself look innocent even as he was practically bathed in blood at this point, **“Hurry and wrap this all up. Someone called the police because of this woman’s screams.”**

Nagisa pouted, “But I’m not finished playing yet!” he whined.

Slenderman cocked his head in consideration, **“I can help you find more playmates if you finish it now.”**

And just like that, Nagisa brightened up and nodded, “Okay then!”

“Please, no.” Hiromi begged, tears streaming down her face as she watched Nagisa raise the knife again, the knife that was dripping with her blood. 

“You’re pretty, okaa-san. But I want to make you prettier.” Nagisa announced, giggling as he brought the knife down to slash at her face. She wailed as one particular plunge of the knife targeted her left eye. She whimpered when he stepped back to observe his handiwork, looking thoughtful.

“A pretty lady like you needs a smile though,” he hummed. With that, he went closer again, but Hiromi weakly pulled herself away using her arms. “None of that,” Nagisa admonished, kicking his mother in the chest making her fall down with a cry.

“Slendy, can you get two knives for me, pretty please?” he turned wide red eyes towards the creature, straddling his weak mother to keep her from moving. Slenderman magically brandished two knives that suddenly appeared in his hands, giving it to Nagisa, “Thank you!”

With the two knives, he quickly pinned down his mother’s flailing arms, giddy at her screams. “Now that that’s done, I can make you smile forever, okaa-san!” he grinned widely. He leaned down to close in on his mother’s terrified face, bringing up his trusty knife and inserting it in her mouth. With two quick swipes, Hiromi now has a permanent, bloody smile on her face. 

There are sirens now, in the distance, but it’s steadily growing closer and closer. Nagisa sighed in disappointment, “I guess I have to end this now. Goodbye, _mother._ ” 

He stabbed Hiromi on her torso, avoiding the heart, the voices guiding him on where to hit to prolong her suffering. He stabbed again and again and again, laughing louder and louder. Finally, as hurried footsteps grew closer to the door, he plunged the knife straight to his mother’s heart, watching happily as the light finally faded from her eyes, face stuck in a forever smile that still seemed horrified beyond belief. Slenderman gently grabbed Nagisa’s shoulder, and as the police opened the door to the gruesome scene, the two perpetrators disappeared. 

“Did I do good, Slendy?” Nagisa asked, eyes still not changing to their original color, hand still clutching the knife. They were in the playground near his school.

**“You did wonderful, Nagi. Better than I expected, excellent job.”** Nagisa practically glowed at the praise, but frowned when he remembered something. 

“You promised me that you’ll help me find more playmates!” he whined.

**“That I did. Come, let us search for more playmates for you.”**

“Okay!” They started to walk around the empty area. Nobody was really out these days, even in daylight, in fear of the serial killer that was still roaming around. Said serial killer was currently holding a blood soaked child’s hand, while said blood soaked child stared curiously at his knife that was still coated in his mother’s blood before giving it an experimental lick, humming happily at the coppery taste.

“I want my teacher next, she gets on my nerves.” Nagisa commented, finishing the blood on the knife and moving to fingers, renewed bloodlust singing in his veins, the voices still not satisfied with his mother.

**“Sure.”**

That night was the bloodiest the small town had ever seen. Thirteen horrifying murders with no witnesses to speak of. The police had no leads whatsoever, any evidence having been erased from the scenes, they couldn’t even find fingerprints in all the bloody carnage. It was making them run around like headless chickens, what with the town’s civilians demanding answers and the killer to be caught. Shiota Nagisa was now marked missing, reported by his father once he heard the news of his ex-wife’s murder.

But they didn’t suspect the little six-year-old boy with a sweet and innocent look to be the very killer that they were looking for. Oh, no. The child was probably undergoing unspeakable horrors at this time at the hands of a serial killer.

But it wasn’t long before the case was declared a cold case.

“Where should we go now?” Nagisa asked. It was dawn, the sun was rising and the two were at the rooftop of the police station. The child now was unrecognizable, there wasn’t a spot on him that wasn’t covered in blood, and his eyes didn’t return back to their original baby blues. In fact, the pupils were slightly slitted now.

**“We should go back to the mansion. I will introduce you to everyone there.”** Slendy said, gripping Nagisa’s shoulder and teleporting them directly at the entrance.

“Slendy, is that you?” Jeff yelled from the inside, slamming the door open. He paused, staring at the red child before him in bewilderment, Nagisa staring back at him in wonder, before turning to Slenderman, “This the child you were converting?”

**“Yes.”**

“Huh,” Jeff hummed, kneeling down to stare at the child at his level, “you clearly did a good job. The amount of blood on him right now would rival mine on a good night.”

“Hi!” Nagisa greeted with a smile, his teeth somehow staying white even with drinking all that blood, little fangs poking out, “I’m Nagisa, nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you two, kid.” Jeff grinned, suddenly becoming bloodthirsty, “tell you what, if Slendy allows it, I’m taking you out tonight. I’m gonna teach you!”

Nagisa stared at Slenderman with wide, pleading eyes. The tall man shrugged, **“I don’t see why not.”**

The child and man-child cheered. Jeff grabbed Nagisa’s hand, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others!” and started pulling the child inside, Nagisa running as fast as his little legs can handle to catch up, leaving Slenderman staring at them in the doorway in bemusement. He sighed in frustration, **“Great, I’m going to have a mini-Jeff running around here, as if one was not enough.”**

Nagisa’s induction to the creeps went smoothly. After Sally met him, however, it was a tug-of-war between her and Jeff. Sally wanted him to be her playmate, Jeff refused saying that he had claim to Nagisa first as his student. Laughing Jack and the others just seemed enamoured at his snake-like features once the child took a shower, but welcomed him all the same. Jason the Toymaker gave him a pretty little doll that he absolutely adored.

When Nagisa met their pet cerberus, Kerberos, he was ecstatic.

“I’ve always wanted a puppy!” he shouted happily, before running up to the cerberus.

He was so overjoyed in fact, that Slenderman was _very_ confused on why Nagisa was suddenly crying.

“I don’t have enough hands!” the child wailed as he petted two heads. The tall man just facepalmed.

That night, Slenderman let Nagisa and Jeff lose in Australia, and needless to say, Slenderman sincerely regretted the decision of allowing Jeff to take Nagisa under his wing. Because of this, Ben had the troublesome job of erasing all video and picture evidence whenever the two of them were together in a spree. Both mentor and protege didn’t know the meaning of holding back, you see, but it wasn’t long before Nagisa had his very own nickname, uttered by people who glimpsed at red slitted eyes and a viper striking. 

Ironically enough, that same night in Australia, Nagisa found a viper who immediately bit him.

_“Aw! She’s so cute!” Nagisa cooed at the snake currently biting his hand._

_“Oohh, that’s a viper! You should keep it, Nagi. You already look like a snake anyway.”_

And thus, the moniker ‘Viper’ was born, with his trusty snake, Lily and became an official member of Slenderman’s Herd of Angry Murder Children.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall. sorry for this very late update, college has been kicking my ass lately but our midterms just finished so i had the time to write. i wasn't really satisfied with this chapter and it's kinda short but i wanted to get an update done so here ya guys go.

The years passed by, where Nagisa noticed that he didn’t really age, and his features didn’t really return to normal. When he asked Eyeless Jack, the man theorized that in the last night that Hiromi was alive, she really did kill him. Nagisa briefly remembered a blow to the head where he blacked out for several minutes, but he shrugged. Didn’t really matter if he was undead or not, but it did mean that he did really fit in this family of undead, insane misfits. It also meant that he was now the youngest, beating Sally’s age of 12.

Of course, he didn’t just settle for Jeff’s teachings, much to the man’s chagrin, but he really was tired of being attacked or stabbed at 3 in the morning. He asked for training from Slenderman and the others too, where they happily obliged. He also didn’t stop drinking blood, it was his favorite drink. It came to the point when the others would arrive home with lots of it for him after their spree, much to his delight.

“We’re definitely spoiling him,” Masky commented one day, Hoodie nodding in agreement beside him as they watched Nagisa squeal in utter glee when LJ got home with  _ gallons  _ of blood.

“Let the kid be, it makes him happy.” Jason shot back as Nagisa tackled LJ in a hug.

It was times like this that Nagisa’s addiction with the crimson liquid comes in handy. Whenever one of the creeps go on sprees, the victims always end up drained of their blood. This will leave the conspiracy theorists target vampires as being real instead of the myth of the creepypastas. There is no information on their profiles that suggest one of them being addicted to blood, after all, Ben made sure of that. It’s the perfect story to cover the truth.

It also doesn’t help that he has more leeway with Slenderman. He didn’t really get in trouble when he pulls off pranks with Sally or Toby. Toby was a new addition to the family after Nagisa’s fifth year with the creeps, and the two of them got along  _ amazingly  _ well. Nagisa was really the only one who could calm Toby down from one of his tempers, and the two occasionally went on sprees together, having a competition on who gets to kill the most. Jeff joins sometimes, and God help the town if the three decided to do a competition together.

But it wasn’t long before the three’s attention grabbing murder sprees caught the attention of the wrong people, where Slenderman sent his proxies and Ben to eliminate the threat of exposing the truth of their existence.

**“Now, it is alright to go to a murder spree every once in a while. But what did you expect when you go on one for your competitions in three** **_consecutive_ ** **nights in the** **_same_ ** **country, and the** **_same_ ** **town no less. This was the closest the mortals got to in discovering us.”** Slenderman scolded.

“Uh oh, Daddy Slendy is angry.” LJ snickered, while EJ elbowed him on the ribs. But with the sight of Slenderman standing over three cowed killers with his hands on his hips as he scolded them, he did have the image of a father down to a T.

**“Now, I think that a suitable punishment for three irresponsible serial murderers is for them to go to school, don’t you think?”**

The three troublemakers were not the only ones staring at Slenderman in horror.

“Boss, do you think that’s a good idea?” EJ asked, eyeing the gaping three nervously, “the three of them aren’t exactly the most subtle of the bunch.”

“Toby and Jeff alone are going to make my hard work of erasing any trails go to waste,” Ben protested, scowling.

**“Nonsense,”** Slenderman waved him off,  **“I am confident that they could pull this off, and Nagi’s at that age where he’s supposed to be in his second year of middle school in Japan.”**

Nagisa quickly got over his shock at that and exploded, “Do I look like I’m in middle school!?” he gestured towards his six year old body. He could feel Slenderman’s appraising glance.

**“You can tweak your human disguise for you to look like a normal, 14 year old kid.”**

Masky snorted, “Nagi? Normal? Are you out of your mind, Slenderman? The kid drinks blood as a living.”

“Slendy~! Two are escaping~!” Sally sing-songed. Toby and Jeff, who were trying to sneak away as Nagisa argued with Slenderman, cursed when two familiar tentacles enclosed them and pulled them back.

**“These two, however, I can change their punishment for something more suitable,”** Slenderman considered,  **“I’m going to leave you in charge of cleaning Kerberos’ feces for two years.”**

They blanched.

Nagisa’s protests died in his lips as the punishment registered in his mind. As it did, and looking at the horrified faces of Toby and Jeff, he joined LJ and Sally in laughing uproariously. Even EJ’s lips were twitching in amusement. See, it is an established fact that a cerberus is huge, therefore, it is also an established fact their crap is  _ enormous _ . And stinky.

Nagisa was the only one who didn’t experience cleaning up Kerberos’ shit. Probably because compared to his size the poop will probably swallow him whole. That and Slenderman spoils him.

“I see what you mean,” Ben said to Masky and Hoodie, “We really are spoiling Nagi.”

“His punishment is  _ mild  _ compared to those two.” Masky added dryly.

But deep down inside all of them, barring the two unfortunate individuals, they are all  _ very  _ relieved of not having to clean up cerberus shit for two years.

With that, Shiota Nagisa once again existed and was enrolled in Kunugigaoka Middle School. Of course, the last time that Nagisa went to school was when he was still with his mother. After he became Viper, however, the stuff taught to him by the other creeps were…  _ questionable _ . As his education was incomplete, it’s safe to say that Nagisa entirely flunked the entrance exam so he was dumped in Class D. Needless to say, it takes literally all of Nagisa’s willpower to tune out the voices in his head and not just kill the egotistical jerks at his school who keeps calling him a girl because of his long hair and be done with it. He has to be a good, normal, mild-mannered little boy just trying to get by at school in order for Slendy not to extend his already hellish two year punishment.

He couldn’t even hunt them down during the night, as Slenderman forbids any kind of murders in that area while he was still a student. The first night when he went back to school was the night that he was whining to Slenderman to let him kill even  _ one  _ student.

Sadly, the boss said no. He did, however, let him lose in Finland and India.

He went back to school the next day in high spirits because of this. This was also the first time that he noticed Akabane Karma. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to befriend the red-headed boy who seemed much too like a delinquent. To the astonishment of the entire class, who seemed afraid of Karma, the attempts at friendship were easily accepted by the violent boy.

There was just something about Nagisa’s human form that screams innocent. That, and vulnerable, making him the perfect target for bullies. Nagisa doesn’t fight back, of course, he knows that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself with just one little slip of insanity.

And that’s where Karma comes in.

Nagisa was skipping into Slendy’s office one night, giggling as Jeff’s exclamations of disgust could be heard, Lily around his neck like a scarf, “Slendy~ Guess what?”

**“Yes?”**

“I’ve got myself my own protector now! He beats up the bullies for me!” he exclaimed proudly. 

LJ snorted, “You? A protector? How the hell did you manage to do that?”

“He thinks that I’m  _ weak  _ and  _ vulnerable  _ against those who wish to hurt me, aka the bullies! So he takes it to himself to protect me~” Nagisa grinned.

Toby guffawed, “Wow, you’re really selling the innocent little school boy,”

Unfortunately, the boss absolutely refused to let him bring any blood to school, even when it’s stored in an opaque container. Nagisa is pretty sure that he’s experiencing withdrawal symptoms during the school day, and that’s not including the time after school where Karma  _ insists  _ to tutor him because his grades were just horrid when all he wants is to go back home and get drunk with the crimson liquid. 

But despite Karma’s best effort, Nagisa’s grades stayed the same all throughout their second year of middle school, with few improvements here and there. But it wasn’t as if Nagisa really cared about his grades, but it makes Karma happy when he sees even a tiny bit of improvement. It still doesn’t stop him from wishing his bullies a very painful death, swearing to himself to hunt every single one of them down after he graduated.

That’s a promise that he intends to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you at the next chapter! hope you enjoyed :)


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy so college just finished for me, yay! so i was able to write this chapter. and pls keep in mind while reading this fanic that most of the characters are very ooc, so enjoy!

The school years passed without anything really exciting happening because Karma tended to be all growly when bullies came near Nagisa, which made it dreadfully boring for our resident murderer. Their second year was actually nearing its end when Karma cornered him one day after school, suddenly hugging the life out of him.

“K-Karma?” Nagisa stuttered, unsure of what he should do as the boy continued hugging him. He settled for patting Karma’s back awkwardly, unused to non-violent contact as he forced himself to relax.

“That teacher is dead to me, Nagisa,” Karma murmured into his neck, tightening his grip on the smaller male, “he promised that he would be there for me, that he would always support me. But he’s just like everyone else, a bunch of backstabbing bastards.”

“I’m not like everyone else,” Nagisa protested lightly, reassuring the redhead, “I won’t leave you, I promise.”

“That’s a pretty big promise to make.” Karma chuckled bitterly, but didn’t let go.

“But it’s a promise that I intend to keep.”

Nagisa should have left it at that, but Karma surprised him again leaning in, and kissing him. His eyes went wide, before mentally shrugging,  _ ‘Why not? I still have one year of this farce of a punishment anyways.’ _

So he kissed back. The response seemed to excite Karma, and soon enough Nagisa found himself pinned to the wall outside of the school. It was silent for a moment after they broke apart, but that silence was soon broken by the redhead who avoided Nagisa’s eyes.

“I’ve been moved to Class E for third year,” Karma said, moving his head so that he could stare at Nagisa, “because my ‘violent’ acts were becoming too much to handle. I’m suspended for the first month, though.”

The smaller male hummed in thought, “I’m pretty sure I’m going to be in Class E, too. My grades are still bad after all.”

Karma huffed in feigned exasperation, but the amusement in his eyes gave him away. He was, in truth, happy that he wasn’t going to be alone for third year.

Nagisa went home around 10 that night, after staying over at the Akabane house and had a few admittedly heated make out sessions, blurting out that his mother wouldn’t be very happy with him if he stayed any later. Karma had pouted, but eventually let go of the bluenette so he could put on his clothes. Waving goodbye to Karma, he started heading towards the mountain where the satellite campus of Class E resided. 

See, Slenderman’s mansion is surrounded by woods in something called the dark dimension, and in order to get there from the mortal plane, the creeps have to walk deep into woods or forests to create a portal, otherwise mortals will notice when the surrounding environment dies, and the mountain is woodsy enough for his taste. Only Slenderman could teleport from any point in the mortal plane and straight to the mansion. 

Slendy was one of the Old Ones, after all.

Once he deemed the distance as far enough, he slowly raised his hands which were cackling with electricity, a blue that matched his hair. He slashed the space in front of him, and it opened a rift where it shows a dimension that is entirely too dark for a human’s taste, where seemingly no light can enter it. As Nagisa passed through the portal, he willed his human appearance to change into his true form.

A small six year old boy who looked innocent at first glance. With short, messy light blue hair with bangs that covers his eyes, an oversized black hoodie where the hem reaches the middle of his thigh, sleeves covering his hands, tight black pants, and black ankle boots. He could have been described as cute, if a little bit strange as no normal six year old will wear all black like that.

If one would look closely, however, they would notice that the boy has too pale skin, looking paler as it is largely contrasted with his black attire. Under his loose hoodie, was a plain black shirt where holsters contained an assortment of knives and a few guns. When Nagisa smiles, fangs would peek out. Under the blue bangs were red slitted eyes akin to a snake’s. The child had black studs on his ears and sharp black nails.

As Nagisa skipped through the dimension’s forest until the mansion was in sight, he hummed happily. He decided that he would visit Kerberos first, but when he looked at the backyard where the cerberus usually is, he blanched at the sight of the huge poop beside a very smug dog. 

Putting his hands around his mouth, he hollered, “Toby! Jeff! The puppy pooped again!”

There was a crash somewhere inside the mansion before Jeff cursed aloud, “I swear that fucking dog shits twenty times a day just to piss me off!” before stomping towards the backyard.

Nagisa snickered at the sight. Suddenly, he felt the presence of Slenderman behind him.

**“You haven’t been this late in coming home except when you’re on a spree.”** he noted.

“I haven’t been one in a week, Slendy, though I should go to one soon. They’re not shutting up lately.” Nagisa replied thoughtfully, referring to the voices in his head, before cheerfully adding, “Oh, I gained a boyfriend today!”

There was another crash from inside the mansion and multiple voices speaking at once. Someone shrieked, which he figured was Toby, based from the high pitch. Nagisa glanced at Slenderman, only to blink in bewilderment as the tall man behind him seemed to have gone rigid with shock.

“Slendy…?” Nagisa asked hesitantly. He yelped in surprise when someone suddenly hugged him and pulled him off the ground.

“No! My sweet little Nagisa!” Sally wailed, shaking the small boy in her hold, “Tell me who made a move on you, your big sister will take care of them!”

“Let go of me!” Nagisa exclaimed when Sally began to squeeze the life out of him. With a well-aimed kick to the stomach, Nagisa was let go and he quickly jumped away from the only girl in the creeps. He groaned when EJ suddenly appeared in front of him in a kneeling position and grabbed his shoulders.

“...you are too young to engage in sexual activities.”

“I’m  _ 14 _ ! And we didn’t even have sex, we just kissed!” Nagisa retorted, rolling his eyes. He really regretted the decision of telling them about his relationship, he didn’t really factor in the fact that they’ll go batshit insane.

“I can turn the boy into a pretty doll,” Jason offered.

He scowled,  _ ‘Bunch of overprotective assholes.’ _

“14 is still too young for something as intimate as a relationship.” Masky shot back.

“It’s that protector that you’ve been talking about, right?” LJ said, circling around him, making his eye twitch. Nagisa was silent, though, which pretty much confirmed it for all of them.

“That boy would never be good enough for our Nagisa!” Jeff yelled from where he was scraping the last of the poop. 

“Leave Karma alone! He’s probably going to be my only chance that my final year at school will be interesting,” he huffed, vaguely becoming aware of Slenderman’s darkening aura.

**“Ben, find out any dirt that you can about this ‘Karma’ and his family,”** Slenderman ordered, the Link lookalike nodded and went inside to start with the search. Nagisa can’t help but sigh in frustration and turned around, walking deeper into the forest. He steadfastly ignored Sally who was calling his name, he needed to find his release and the frustration he was feeling right now was really not helping him cling to the little bit of sanity that he had left.

_ ‘It’s not like I’m gonna go soft and develop feelings for him all of a sudden,’  _ he thought, rolling his eyes. He absently noticed Lily slithering up his leg and hiding beneath his hoodie,  _ ‘Karma’s just another playmate.’ _

Slashing his hand through the air, he walked through the portal and looked around. He was in Italy, one of his favorite places to hunt, people were always a bit more cautious here because of the presence of the Mafia. Communication also wasn’t considered a problem because Slendy did something to his head, and so he was able to understand and speak most known languages. And sometimes, he gets lucky and he finds the headquarters of a famiglia.

No one’s going to cry when a mafia family is slaughtered, after all.

He sniffed the air around him, smelling the coppery scent of blood. Nagisa grinned, licking his lips and donning on his hood. He was very thirsty tonight, as he left the mansion before he could drink any sweet blood. He walked through the sidewalk, nobody really bothering the strange child. Italians have learned early on to mind their own business lest they want a painful death from arrogant mafiosi. He followed the scent until he arrived upon a part of the city that was seemingly empty. The smell was coming from an abandoned building making Nagisa roll his red eyes.

_ ‘Very typical,’  _ he thought, blending in with the shadows. He spied a lone guard at the side of the doorway, but the guard was asleep. With a bloodthirsty smile, he went behind the slumped form of the guard and pulled him into the shadows and they came out to an empty alley, where the civilians tend to avoid. The useless man had woken up by now, blearily looking around in confusion, not recognizing his surroundings. His eyes landed on Nagisa. 

“What the hell…?” before he could say any more, he screamed when a knife embedded itself through his hand with such force that it pinned it to the ground, his hand with it. Nagisa lowered his hood, smiling in delight at the fresh scent of blood as he tossed a knife up and down. Lily was now around his neck like a scarf, staring at the pitiful man with amusement in its eyes.

“Hello,” Nagisa greeted, grinning widely, red eyes almost glowing under blue bangs, “Can you be my new playmate~? I’ll be nice~”

The man could only sob in response, shivering from the pain and sheer terror from the bloodlust leaking from the child. He wanted to scramble back when the demon spawn walked closer to him, only making Nagisa giggle when all he did was worsen the injury in his hand. Nagisa squatted, bringing his pointer finger to the injury and swiping off the blood. The man could only watch in horror when the child suckled on his blood-soaked finger, humming thoughtfully.

“Hmm, this will do. It’s not as sweet as I like but it’s fine.”

“L-look, kid, you d-don’t have to do this,” the man stammered, flinching when he caught a glimpse of  _ red _ eyes that’s gleaming with insanity that peeked through the hair, “I-if you let me go, we-we can forget this ever happened. I won’t rat you out, yeah?”

Nagisa was silent for a moment, not shocked at the development. Most of his playmates were like this because of his appearance, after all. He cocked his head to the side, pretending to think about it, before he giggled. The giggles turned to all-out cackling, throwing his head back as he laughed, frightening the man even more. His eyes went to his gun that was in its holster, and glancing up at the still laughing kid, quickly whipped it out using his uninjured hand and took a shot.

He was hoping for a clean shot to the head. Instead, a hand whips out and catches the freaking bullet.

“W-what…?” the man stutters.

Nagisa stopped laughing and stared at the squished bullet in his hand. Lily hissed at the man who dared shoot at her hatchling, making Nagisa pet her head with his other hand to calm her down.

“You are an amusing, albeit pitiful, man,” Nagisa commented, smirking at the shaking figure, “Thinking that this tiny bullet will be enough to stop little old me? Laughable.” 

“H-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” the man screamed, making Nagisa laugh again, bloodlust increasing tenfold.

“Scream all you want, mortal. Nobody’s going to come help you.”

The last thing the man would ever see before his death was red eyes, fanged teeth, and a snake ready to lunge.

The next day, it was all over the news that a rookie mafia family got slaughtered overnight in which no member was left alive. The police speculate a border dispute, but conspiracy theorists speculate vampires as all of the victims have been drained of their blood. One particular victim was found in an alleyway, a knife pinning his hand to the ground, also drained of blood. The only thing that was different in this victim from the others was a symbol carved on his chest, a circle with an ‘x’ slashed through it.

Nagisa went home that night in a very good mood (he played hide and seek with the mafia family, after all. He still won -as always- but it was addicting to smell the fear, none of them got away), and a happy stomach. Not even the others’ continuous interrogation about Karma ruined it. Though when he checked his email, the school sent him a notification of being transferred to Class 3-E due to his grades not making it to the cut-off. He shrugged, not really caring.

For the whole vacation, Nagisa alternated between hunting for playmates, going to Karma’s place, stopping the other creeps from launching an attack on the redhead, training, playing with Kerberos, and playing pranks with Jeff and Toby. But in a blink of an eye, it was the start of his third and final year of middle school.

  
_ ‘Finally,’  _ he sighed in relief, looking out the window,  _ ‘the last year of this punishment. I hope that this year will be interesting.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u guys at the next chapter, hope u enjoyed!


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so im sorry that this chapter is dreadfully short, i only have the main events written and i'm still facing a block in writing the filler chapters, but i wanted to update this story hehe. i'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter though, enjoy! :)

Their class only has one weird student, which is Kayano Kaede, as her smell was somewhat artificial, though, so that’s something to investigate. Meanwhile, Yukimura-sensei is a nice teacher, no doubt about that, but Nagisa also couldn’t deny how bored he was. To add to the numbing boredom, Karma wasn’t here to make things interesting because of that freaking suspension.

But then, Yukimura-sensei disappeared.

The moon exploded to become a permanent crescent.

Nagisa stared in wonder at the permanent shape of the moon, Slenderman beside him. The tall man decided to take him for a fun night when there was a loud explosion coming from above. 

“Slendy?” the man turned his head towards him, “are any of the Older ones responsible for this?” The Older ones were like Slenderman, in the aspect of age and power. However, most of them like to keep to themselves and not socialize with the other undead unless absolutely necessary, with Slenderman as one of the few exceptions where he created his own family.

**“No, child,”** Slenderman answered,  **“I would have felt it if one of them used their energy in this proportion.”**

“Huh,” the night ended with a happy Nagisa and a satisfied Slenderman, actually, all of the creeps were satisfied that night. Nagisa was simply ecstatic because he ended up with the biggest supply of blood in his entire life. Because of the distraction that the moon explosion provided for them, all of the creeps were able to go out in one night and just have fun. It was possibly the bloodiest night since World War II, though no news agency reported any of the murders due to their focus on the moon. They reckon they could keep this up for a month before the murders would be noticed.

It wasn’t until the next day at school that Nagisa and the class received a rather… interesting surprise.

Nagisa stared at the yellow octopus in bewilderment. This is the strangest thing that he had ever seen, it’s not like with the other creeps because they still had a humanoid appearance even with all the special features. But he digress, most of them are all dead, after all. So perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised that a talking yellow octopus that could reach up to Mach 20 speed will be their new teacher. Did he mention that the class had the job of assassinating him for a reward of 10 billion yen? Not that he needs the money, but still.

He really shouldn’t be surprised.

That night, the others were just chilling in the lounge room when he came barreling into it.

“Slendyyy!” he yelled, “a weird human octopus experiment is our teacher!”

“A human what?” Jason asked in bewilderment.

“A yellow octopus! But he doesn’t exactly smell like seafood, you know?” Nagisa scrunched up his nose, “He still smells like a human, well, somewhat, so he’s probably an experiment.”

“Not that this isn’t interesting and all,” LJ drawled, tossing a knife up and down, “But why are you telling us this?”

Nagisa pouted, “‘Cause he’s the one who blew up the moon!”

Their heads snapped towards him. Slenderman cocked his head to the side in consideration,  **“Interesting…”**

The other creeps had their own stake out for them to satisfy their curiosity. Nagisa pretended that he didn’t notice their looming presence the next day as he called for their greeting. His eyes could easily follow his teacher’s movements as he avoided the anti-sensei bullets, but couldn’t do anything about it. He sighed internally in frustration, just when he finally had an interesting school year wherein he could use his skills, he wasn’t allowed to use them at all. If he was allowed to use it, this assassination will be finished in a blink of an eye.

As if sensing his thoughts, he could see Slenderman shaking his head from the corner of his eye.

Nagisa could only pout. Third year was going to be  _ dreadfully  _ boring.

By the end of the school day, the newly dubbed Koro-sensei was… curious.

He could feel someone staring at him the whole day. At first, he thought that it was just one of his precious students, but the presence felt somewhat... darker. It was subdued, enough that he could push it to the back of his mind for a while. But when little Nagisa revealed himself to be a suicide bomber to catch him off guard, that presence suddenly felt significantly darker for a moment before it almost completely vanishes.

And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out who could be watching him and his class. But, he promised himself, if they decided to attack his students he would protect the students with everything he had.

As soon as Nagisa entered the mansion (after playing with Kerberos, of course), he was ambushed by the other creeps. 

“That was stupid,” Masky scolded. The child pouted, indignant as he crossed his arms.

“It’s not like that tiny grenade could do any harm to me.”

“It was still reckless.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes, used to his family’s protectiveness, even if it’s annoying.

School pretty much continued to be as normal as it can be with a yellow octopus as a teacher. It’s just so  _ boring _ , especially without Karma around with his stupid suspension. He managed to befriend the artificial smelling girl, though, and he still couldn’t quite figure out what she smells like. But it’s not as if he could straight up ask her, because first that would make it seem like he was a creep (pun entirely intended), and second, he  _ is _ maintaining an innocent school boy act. 

He couldn’t deny that Koro-sensei is a  _ great _ comedic relief, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this incredibly short chapter, see you on the next update!


	5. chapter five

_ ‘It genuinely pains me to act as the supportive friend when all I want to do is laugh,”  _ Nagisa thought as he watched Sugino get into position. He was positive that Koro-sensei is going to be able to sense the attempt, after all, this yellow octopus evaded government efforts to eradicate him like it was nothing,  _ ‘These children have no chance to kill him by March.’ _

He flinched when Koro-sensei appeared behind them and held up a smoking ball in a baseball glove. Nagisa bit back a sigh,  _ ‘Of course.’ _

“Tick tock, children,” Koro-sensei tutted, green stripes appearing around his head, tossing the ball up and catching it again with the glove, “Your graduation will be here before you know it. Now, time for homeroom,” he said, walking back to the classroom.

Nagisa and Sugino watched the teacher’s retreating back.

“Yes sir,” Sugino muttered, sounding upset. Then he scoffed, “So much for my fastball.”

Nagisa held back his laughter, and instead patted his friend on the back, “It was a good throw, though. Koro-sensei is just good.”

Sugino just sighed deeply, looking vaguely depressed. Nagisa suddenly heard snickering behind them. He turned his head to look, and upon finding Jeff just about ready to laugh his ass off, looked up at the sky, praying for patience,  _ ‘I want to get drunk on blood right now.’ _

When he turned back to his fellow creep, Jeff mouthed, “Pushover.”

His hand twitched towards one of his hidden knives, but thankfully he managed to restrain himself from stabbing the pale fucker.

Barely.

When they got back to the classroom, Nagisa thrived when he felt the bloodlust of each of his classmates as their target read literature at the front. He glanced at Sugino, and upon seeing him moping, scoffed,  _ ‘Pathetic. That’s just one failed assassination attempt and he’s already this depressed? He has until March.’  _ he thought, before he shook his head,  _ ‘It’s not as if they really have a chance, though. They’re weak.’ _

He turned his eyes back to the front where the octopus continuously dodges the attempts of his classmate while simultaneously teaching them. However, he held himself back from violently reacting to a tentacle whizzing past his face and snatching Sugaya’s notebook. 

“Sugaya-kun!” Koro-sensei exclaimed while the said student blanched, “You were very close!” he admired, staring at the sketch of himself, “But I believe my features are a bit finer than that.” 

He drew for a few seconds, then flashed the altered drawing to the class. He made his face slimmer and the text ‘REALLY observe your subject’ was written above the drawing in red ink.

_ ‘What the fuck,’ _ Nagisa deadpanned,  _ ‘Is he delusional or what?’ _

“Finer how!?” Maehara yelled.

The bell rang for lunch. The octopus announced that he had some business to take care of ( _ ‘a game in New York, really,’ _ Nagisa mentally rolled his eyes), and left, knocking the class back with a massive dust cloud.

Terasaka scowled, “What’s his deal?”

“It would be nice if he at least brought back souvenirs for us,” someone complained, but by that time Nagisa was no longer listening. He stared out the window, making out Masky’s silhouette by the tree. The creep cocked his head towards the forest, and so Nagisa slipped away from his plotting classmates. But before he could fully leave the classroom, Karasuma blocked the exit.

“What’s the progress?” he asked.

Nagisa looked up at him, “Define progress.” 

And it was like the chaotic energy surrounding their class went away and they all sighed in defeat, refusing to meet the government agent’s eyes.

Hazama laughed bitterly, “We are the E class, the End Class, after all. What do you expect?”

“It’s impossible, Karasuma-san.”

“Yeah, you can’t possibly kill anything that moves at Mach 20.”

Karasuma looked at the defeated faces of the students before him and sighed, “Be that as it may, you are the only ones given this opportunity. Because for whatever reason that he chose not to give, he still chose to be your teacher. Left to his own devices, the Earth will face the same outcome that the moon had come next March. When that day comes, there will be no saving us,” he narrowed his eyes at the despondent class, “Understand this, he is too dangerous to be left alive, and this classroom is the only place that we will have a smidgeon of a chance to assassinate him.”

He left after that, and Nagisa used this chance to escape while his classmates mulled about what Karasuma had said. 

He caught up to Masky where he was waiting on the edge of the forest. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question as to why Masky is on his human persona, Timothy ‘Tim’ Wright, to which his fellow creep just shook his head. They walked deeper to the trees, and upon deeming it safe enough to talk without someone stumbling on them by accident, stopped. Tim tossed a flask to Nagisa, who caught it and with a gleeful expression, opened it and drank the contents, sighing in relief when he felt the blood - _ ’It’s still warm!’ _ he thought, giddy- flow down his throat.

Once he finished his drink, he licked his lips, mindful of the fangs that came out when the first drop of blood touched his tongue. He tossed it back to Tim, who caught it and put it in his pocket. He watched as the disguised creep leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, “Not that I’m not grateful for the treat, but why are you here? And in that form?” he asked, gesturing to Tim’s whole body. He, Toby, and Sally were the only ones who loved to interchange between their forms, after all. 

The others just prefer to look like they were really undead, so it was rare to see them looking… human. 

Tim shrugged, “Slenderman sent me on an errand that needed a sane person,” he said, ignoring Nagisa’s snort of disbelief, “And also to inform you that Jane escaped.”

“Well, that’s going to be a bitch,” Nagisa muttered. Jane was someone no one in their world really accepted, as she wasn’t really considered as dead. She is, some would say, in limbo, tip-toeing the line between life and death, but has access to their world due to the Liquid Hate that those blasted scientists created. She gained supernatural enhancements when that Liquid Hate got injected into her.

That was all fine and dandy, however the issue is that Jane the Killer made it her life’s mission to kill  _ Jeff _ the Killer for killing her family, and consequently also killing those associated with Jeff because like  _ hell _ they were going to let some upstart to kill one of them.

And she seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Nagisa, always trying to corner the bluenette, always trying to catch him alone.

That is until she was captured by one of the Old Ones about 4 years ago to face judgment.

But it seemed she was a slippery bitch.

“Boss man doesn’t want you or Jeff to be alone, so expect Ben getting comfortable with your phone,” Nagisa just nodded in acceptance. 

“Jeff’s not going to like having a babysitter,” he said.

“He’s just going to have to deal with it then,”

The next day, Nagisa spied on Koro-sensei giving Sugino Arita’s autograph and lecturing him on finding an assassination style to suit him better. Once his classmate left, Koro-sensei said, “I know you’re there.”

Nagisa came out of his hiding spot, unsurprised. He came to a stop in front of his teacher and said, “Most teachers wouldn’t go that far for a student. Going to New York just to give Sugino advice? You, the target, who’s threatening to make the Earth go boom?” he raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

Koro-sensei hummed thoughtfully, “Nagisa-kun,” he started, “I only became a teacher, and the teacher for this class specifically, because of a promise I made.”

Nagisa remained silent, prompting the octopus to continue, “And while I do intend to destroy the Earth, I’m your teacher first and foremost. Taking you kids seriously is more important than the end of the world.”

He stared at his teacher for a moment, before snorting and turning away to walk back to the classroom, “You have skewed priorities, sensei.”

Koro-sensei gazed on his retreating student’s back.

“Nagisa Shiota, huh,” he muttered, mind going back to his Nagisa’s student profile and cross examined it with the information that he stole from the government’s archives, “Proclaimed missing when he was six years old, then suddenly turning up to attend Kunugigaoka for middle school with no explanation whatsoever as to where he's been all this years."

He grinned a sharp toothed smile, "You are an interesting kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long hehe, hopefully i'll have the next chapter up quicker since i have about a quarter of it written already. anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> see u guys on the next update! :)


End file.
